Chell
Chell 'is the protagonist of the video game series ''Portal. ''A test subject forced to undergo a series of tests within the Aperture Science Enrichment Center by a psychotic artificial intelligence computer called GLaDOS, Chell uses an Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, or "portal gun", to create a wormhole-like destination between two destinations in order to solve these puzzles. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Chell is a professional wrestler currently signed to Character Championship Wrestling on the ''XX brand and Northern Carnage Wrestling on the Electric brand. Background * '''Series: Portal * Species: Human * Age: Mid-20s (Estimated) * Height: 6'0" * Weight: 180 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) CCW, NCW * Debut: CCW Year 1 * Status: Active * Billed from: Aperture Science Laboratories * Allies: Gordon Freeman (boyfriend), Asui Hikaru, Wheatley (manager), GLaDOS (manager...?) * Rivals: Zoe Payne, (Young) Gwen Tennyson, Trixie Tang, Katniss Everdeen * Twitter: @ThinkingWithPortals Professional Wrestling Career Character Championship Wrestling Debut and Females Title Matches (XX 5 – Jackpot) Starting on the XX 1, a series of cryptic videos began to air, destined at CCW Females Champion Young Gwen Tennyson. Young Gwen, anxious and annoyed, challenged whoever was behind these videos to face her in a match on XX 5. As the date approached, the messages grew more cryptic and then read "YOU CANNOT ESC HELL" and eventually "ESC HELL" and "ESCHELL". On XX 5, the video aired one last time, with the "ESCHELL" turning into "CHELL", revealing that the Portal protagonist was the one behind these messages. Chell then made her first CCW appearance, facing Young Gwen Tennyson in the promised match for the CCW Females Championship. Chell busted Young Gwen open, and put her through the announcers' table with a Portal Wound, before being ultimately disqualified for using the steel steps against Tennyson. On XX 6, Chell faced Carmen Sandiego and got herself disqualified by using Gwen's Championship belt to whack Carmen in the head. The next week, on XX 7, Chell's "manager", Wheatley, was introduced, while Chell was part of a Gauntlet Match against Vicky, Carmen Sandiego and Zoe Payne. Starting at #1, had Cell won the match, she would have been added to the Females Championship match at Jackpot. After Young Gwen Tennyson's failed attempt to interfere, Chell won the match. At Jackpot, Chell came within inches of victory, but Young Gwen Tennyson managed counter a Portal Wound into a pin while using the ropes for leverage, retaining the Females Championship as a result. Feuds with Young Gwen Tennyson and Trixie Tang (XX 10 – Present) At the Fic, it was announced that Chell would be a member of Team Anti-Rookie Revolution (Tifa Lockhart, Sora Takenouchi, and Amanda Wells being the three other members of said team) against the Rookie Revolution women (Lightning Farron, Rukia Kuchiki, Angelica Pickles, and Tanya Blake) inside Lethal Lockdown at the company crossover event Best in the World. Chell, being the final member to enter the match, played a role in Team Anti-RR's victory, aiding Wells in delivering Trashed and Scattered to Lightning for the pinfall. Due to this performance and Chell's victory at the 2012 FWAs against Haruhi Suzumiya, Chell was once again named #1 Contender to the CCW Females Championship by Commissioner James Gordon. On XX 10, Chell and Gwen Tennyson competed in a Race Against Time Challenge to decide who would name the stipulation for their Females Championship Match at the next PPV Meltdown. Chell defeated a debuting Lisa Simpson in 11:31, while Gwen defeated Mileena in 11:34. As a result, Chell has earned the right to decide the stipulation of their match at Meltdown. Chell and her manager Wheatley mutually decided on a Sadistic Madness Match. Chell'' made her first, and so far only, Ozone appearance at the CCW/UWE Supershow, when she wrestled Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment's Asui Hikaru in an Extreme Rules Match. Gwen Tennyson was at ringside for this match as well. In the end, the match ended in a double pinfall draw when Asui flipped off of the middle rope while in a Silent But Deadly chokehold, sending herself and Chell through a table and pinning each other in the process. After the match, both Asui and Chell stood up and shook hands, signaling their mutual respect. At Meltdown, Chell faced Young Gwen Tennyson in the Sadistic Madness Match for the CCW Females Championship. Throughout the match, Young Gwen targeted Chell's arm with a steel chair, barbwire, and the steel steps. Chell would fight back with the use of Wheatley and broken glass as well as a barbwire board which Chell Speared Gwen through. Chell would Powerbomb Gwen through an announce table as well as survive three Conchairtos and a Hocus Pocus. The match seemed to be drawing to a close when Chell locked in a Silent But Deadly with her ailing arm wrapped entirely with barbwire to cut away at the throat of the Females Champion. Just as it seemed as though she would submit, Gwen revealed a pair of scissors which she used to cut the barbwire off of Chell's arm and stab the arm instead. Still, Chell fought on and tried the Portal Wound. However, her arm was too numb to hook Gwen up for the move and Gwen took advantage of this by slicing Chell's arm completely open with the scissors, drawing more blood and cutting to the bone. Gwen hit the Alakazam for the pin, retaining her CCW Females Championship. However, Gwen was not able to move after the match had ended. Unconscious, she was carried to the back by her cousin Ben Tennyson and transported to a local hospital. Meanwhile, Chell stood up inside the ring and received thunderous chants of "She's hardcore! She's hardcore!" clearly obtaining the respect of the CCW fans. After Meltdown, Chell faced "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey on ''XX 14, despite her injuries. Chell defeated her with a Regal-Plex for the surprise pin. Backstage, after the match, Chell confronted Trixie Tang, perhaps hinting to a later match between the two. Confrontations between the two would happen during XX 15 ''and ''XX 16, culminating in the announcement of a match between Chell and Trixie Tang at'' Nevermore. On XX 17'', during a match between Chell and Sissi Delmas, Trixie ran down and stole Wheatley from Chell's possession before running away to the back. Tang would keep possession of Wheatley until Nevermore, when she defeated Chell after a Low Blow. The rivalry between the two continued during the second edition of the Fiction Wrestling Awards, where Trixie Tang and Timmy Turner teamed up and sneakily scored the victory over Gordon Freeman and Chell. Tang participated in a one-night tournament to determine a #1 Contender for the Females Championship at XX 18, but during her Triple Threat Match versus Blossom and Emmy, Trixie was pulled through the ring via a portal by Chell and taken out of the equation. Following this, Trixie was contacted by a robotic voice that announced Trixie's demise and declared that things are not over between her and Chell. This declaration was followed up the next week, on'' XX 19'', when Trixie was attacked by an Aperture Science turret in her locker room and then nearly suffocated by neurotoxin gas. Personality Chell is known to be silent, calm, and collected but also violent when the time comes inside the ring. Her manager, Wheatley, does all of the talking while Chell is strictly a woman of action. Personal Life Chell is currently dating UCA wrestler Gordon Freeman. In Wrestling Chell is a powerhouse wrestler, predominantly using size and strength to plow through foes. Finishing moves * Portal Wound (Double Arm DDT) * Silent But Deadly (Rear Naked Choke; formerly a Standing Dragon Sleeper until after Jackpot) Signature moves * Chellfire (Hammerlock twisted into Short-range Lariat) * Chokeslam * Deadlift Superplex * Diving Shoulder Block * Elbow Suicida (Suicide Dive transitioned into an Elbow Smash) * Gorilla Press Slam * Headbutt * Powerslam * Release Powerbomb * Running Lariat * Running Senton * Samoan Drop * Sambo Suplex * Side Slam from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent * Snake Eyes Managers * Wheatley * GLaDOS Nicknames *'"The Portal Powerhouse"' *'"The Portal Protagonist"' Entrance themes * "My Last Breath" by Evanescence Championships and Accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Awards * Female Match of the Year (2013) vs. (Young) Gwen Tennyson in a Sadistic Madness Match at CCW Meltdown Pro Wrestling Illustrated * Ranked #4 in the PWI Female 25 (2012) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:CCW Wrestlers Category:NCW Wrestlers